


Do I Have To Say The Words?

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Do I Have To Say The Words?

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

“Do I have to say the words?” Keith asks in a low whisper that reverberates through Lance’s chest, nestles deep inside its cage and pumps his heart, his blood singing in his veins.

Their foreheads are pressed together, Keith’s breath hot against Lance’s cheeks and hands searching for support on waist, neck and bringing each other closer.

Lance can’t help the short gasp that escapes his lips at the way Keith is staring back at him, indigo eyes boring into his blue ones He flutters them close with a quiet groan, the sigh clenching at his insides.

“Y-yes,” is all Lance can mutter back, his voice nothing more than a mere timid and husky croak. It didn’t even sound like his voice, coated in longing as it was.

“I love you,” Keith proclaims and this time Lance lets the breath out in a loud and deep exhale that lifts the weight in his chest and leaves him utterly overwhelmed. “I love you. I love you. I love y-“

"Keith,” Lance chuckles lightly before silencing Keith’s repeated declaration with a sudden kiss. 

It starts off chaste and hesitant, timid and shy, a simple tentative peck on the lips. 

But then it shifts to a hungry and deep possession of lips and dance of tongues that have waited way too long to taste each other.

Lance is lightheaded, lost in the sensation of Keith’s hands drawing him even closer, deepening the kiss until he’s out of breath.

Keith pulls apart, winded and panting. Lance chases after his lips just enough to plant a quick kiss there before finally locking eyes with him. 

Keith is blushing, eyes glazed and gleaming with the same urge he feels inside. 

“Damn you Keith Kogane,” Lance remarks nudging his nose against Keith’s and biting his bottom lip, earning a soft moan and shudder from Keith that almost bursts his composure entirely. 

“What did I do?” Keith asks, eyebrows creased and obvious concern paling his flushed cheeks.

Lance lifts his hand and cups his face, stroking the still rosy patch there and marvelling at the way it returns in full force, heating and spreading through his skin by a simple touch. 

Keith’s eyes soften gently and Lance smiles at him, blinks in a smolder he knows Keith cannot resist.

"You, sir, just made me fall even more in love with you,” he replies and smirks when he hears Keith clear intake of breath even though he tried to suppress it by pursing his lips. 

Lance moves his thumb enough to touch the corner of Keith’s lip, sees the way he seem to tremble at the way he’s playing with his state and then feels the smile curl under his finger. 

"Was my kiss that good?” Keith teases, slowly closing the already short distance between them, eyes drifting to Lance’s lips. Lance’s inside almost burst as Keith moisten them mischievously.

“Can you kiss better than that?” Lance retorts feeling the anticipation build up and letting it wash over him freely. 

The chuckle dies on Keith’s lips as Lance can’t wait any longer and rushes in, bringing their mouths together.

And Keith proves Lance that he can, indeed, kiss much better than that.


End file.
